Kings And Queens
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Una horrible oscuridad a despertado, no solo amenaza a Equuestria, todo el planeta corre peligro, los gobernantes de todas las razas estan nerviosos, alianzas se forman, para lo cual se concretan bodas y uniones solo por poder y apoyo politico. el principe de los minotauros quiere desposar a Twilight, Las mane6 idean un plan para impedirlo, y que pienza Spike de esto?


Que hay Everypony, primero que nada gracias al apoyo y a los Reviews, tanto a sus criticas como sus animos, me ayudan a mejorar, ecxepto por la ortografia, me explico, tengo de sistema operativo en mi compu ubuntu que es mas para programar que otra cosa, ergo no tengo corrector, asi que pues una disculpa y tratare de no cometer tatas erratas pero igual se me van a pasra un montón asi que una disculpa de antemano, y pues se aguantan hasta que en dos meses me compre otra lap.

Que mas? Pues nada que este sera un fic más maduro, por decirlo de algún modo, habra terror suspenso y gore, no tanto como para joderme mi estilo pero si, romance? Pues claro yo sin romance no escribo.

El titulo del fic es de una cancionde 30 second to del cap de Passenger.

No ,la neta es la una de la mañana asi que, asi como quedó se queda, en serio perdon pero prefiero darles este cap medio corto y con muchas erratas a no darles nada esta semana, espero en dos o tres dias subir el cuarto de Into the fire, y el domingo el segundo de este, y si quieren seguirme o algo asi an face busquenme como Vladimir Espinal, y pues estoy unido a un grupo de facebook que se llama El rincon de fanfics, fanart, y mucho mas.

Por mi parte es todo, nos leemos luego.

Kings And Queens

Chapter 1

Let (he) Go

Otro día comienza en Ponyville, y Celestia como siempre levanta el sol con su divino poder, aunque para ser invierno la mañana seguia llegando demasiado temprano para algunos.

Pues muchos ponis aun no se despertaban, pero no asi el cazo de una poni color crema palido con crin azul marino y cruzada por una linea roza y una Cutie Marc de tres dulces de limóm en sus flancos.

Bon-Bon se paseaba por el castillo de la amistad y por sus muchos pasillos con la soltura que tiene alguien que lleva años en un lugar, el castillo de cristal no presentaba grandes cambios desde que habia surgido magicamente de aquel cofre.

Pero la que si se veia bastante cambiada era Bon-Bon, la yegua llevaba un uniforme de mucama francesa, que la verdad le sentaba de maravilla, la coqueta y bonita pony camino hasta la biblioteca del castillo y entrando a la recamara de la princesa de la amistad exclamando alegremente.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, el desayuno espera.

Twilight que se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca se giro en sueños, provocando que varios de los libros que tenia esparcidoscayeran al suelo.

La alicornio como siempre se habia quedado dormida mientras leia libros alimentando su insaciable sed de conocimiento.

La mucama, se le acerco y le toco delicadamente el hombro moviendola un poco.

-Otros cinco minutos mas Spike... por favor...

Bon Bon sonrio enternecida, pero aunque le huviese gustado dejar dormir más a la princesa, habia obligaciones reales que exigian su atención, asi que de nuevo sacudio a la alicornio para despertarla esta vez un poco más bruscamente.

Esta vez Twlight si que desperto, y con los ojos entreabiertos, se enderezo, haciendo notar que tenia una pluma con las que escribia pegada al hocico por efecto de la saliva que habia dejado salir mientras dormia en esa incomoda postura.

Al tiempo que se estiraba un crujido raro se escuchó cuando doblo su cuello.

-Auch¡ Rayos, me volví a dormir aquí, ahora creo que me dara torticolis.-La princesa se sobaba la nuca tratando de calmar el dolor de la contractura sufrida.

-Siempre se lo e dicho Su Alteza, que no es bueno que lea tan tarde en la noche, pero usted insiste en estudiar todas las noches, al menos deberia hacerlo en su cama.

-Lo sé Bon Bon, gracias por tu preocupacion y por despertarme, pero ya te e dicho que no me llames alteza.

-Pero usted es la princesa, y yo una de sus doncellas, es natural que me refiera asi Su Alteza.-La poni color crema le quito la pluma fuente mientras decia esto.

Twilight seguia sin acostumbrarse a eso de tener servidumbre, y a que la trataran con esa veneracion tan marcada aun mas cuando le llamaban con titulos tan pomposos como Su alteza y Su majestad, o Princesa.

Celestia la habia casi obligado a tener un numero de mucamas y guardias en el castillo de la amistad, pues al ser ella parte de la realeza se tenian que seguir ciertos protoclos, y más aun cuando las obligaciones diplomaticas de Twilight se habian echo cada vez más necesarias.

Por fin la alicornio se levanto de la silla y siguió a su doncella quien la acompañó hasta la bañera real, donde mientras Twilight se metia a la gran piscina de agua caliente, Bon Bon le informaba de sus deveres del día.

-Despues de desayunar, tendremos que recibir al primer ministro de Manehatan, pues al parecer nescecita ayuda con la contaminacion en su ciudad y quiere ver como Ponyville sobrelleva el asusnto para poder hacer cambios en su propio sistema de limpieza y control del clima, por lo mismo el director general de los pegasos del clima de esa ciudad tambien vendra, la junta con ellos se llevara a cabo en la sal 2. los dos estan en la pozada del pueblo, y solo esperan a que un guardia vaya por ellos.

Twilight se encontraba acostada y relajada tratando de recuperarse de la lecion causada por ella misma al dormir sobre sus libros.

-Gracias Spike, en cuanto termine de desayunar manda a alguno por nuestros invitados.

Bon Bon rió divertida.

-Que sucede?-preguntó la princesa curiosa.

-Nada Su alteza, solo que es la segunda vez en lo que va de la mañana que me llama Spike.

-Oh lo siento Bon Bon, solo que...-el rubor de la alicornio era evidente y estaba causado por el calor del agua.

-No me teiene que dar explicaciones Princesa... pero cualquiera diria que despues de cuatro años ya se habria acostumbrado a no tener a sus asistente No 1.

Twilight que habia cerrado los ojos para relajarse solo pudo ponerse aún más sonrrojada, era cierto ya hacia tres años que Spike, Rarity y ella misma habian viajado a la tierra de los dragones para curar la llamada del Lord Dragón, quien hiba a pensar que el enorme y milenario dragón, habria convocado a todos los dragones del mundo para hacer entrega de su cetro y claro de su titulo.

Twiligth pidio amablemente a Bon Bon que se retirara, nescecitaba estar sola con sus recuerdos.

Al salir su doncella, la Princesa se sumergio u poco más en las borbujas y espuma de su delisioso baño, y tambien en sus pensamientos.

Al principio Spike habia pedido al Lord Dragón poder retirarse de la competencia que daria el titulo e algun nuevo dragón, pero al escuchar a los demas lagartos hablar de sus planes en contra de los ponis y ver el futuro belico que podia ocasionar alguno de esos locos reptiles, Spike en una muestra de valor increible habia entrado en la competencia.

Twilight aún recordaba cuan sorprendida quedó al ver que su bebé dragón de tan solo diez años, se embaracara en lo que seguramente seria un suicidio, solo por el bienestar de los ponis con los que él habia crecido, y claro por el bienestar de las amigas personales del pequeño.

Y más sorprendida quedo cuando Spike haciendo uso, no de su fuerza y ferocidad, que en realidad tambien la uso en conjunto con Ember, si no de su ingenio, amabilidad y calidez que siempre lo distinguian, consiguio hacerce con el cetro de los dragones, lo cual irremediablemente lo convirtio en el Lord Dragón, y si aquellas asañas no hubiecen sido suficientes, en un alarde de genoricidad y confianza, él dragón quizo darle la "corona" a Ember...

Y ahí fué, donde la vida de Twilight cambio para siempre, y la del dragón tambien, el cetro no podia cederce asi de facil, el antigüo Lord Dragón, les explico que solo podia cederce el cetro en otra competencia de dragones, logicamente lo terminaria ganando alguien más, pues Ember al ser descubierta por su padre ya no tenia posibilidades de participar.

Viendo esta situcion, Spike tomo la desicion de ocupar el trono draconiano, un puesto tan importante como legendario, comvirtiendose asi en el Lord Dragón mas joven de toda la historia, y literarlmente de toda la histora, pues según las leyendas, que Spike le contaba en sus cartas, los dragones habia existido desde el inicio del universo mismo.

La alicornio dejó escapara dos lagrimas por sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus memorias se llenaban de escenas de su bebé dragón Rarity y ella llorando mientras se despedian, pues el lugar del Lord Dragón era en Ardako, la tierra de los dragones, aquel lugar estaba al sur del mundo, lo mas al sur del mundo que se podia ir al menos, donde solo podian vivir aquellas miticas creaturas, pues era un lugar sumido en el eterno hervir de volcanes y montañas.

El corazón de Twilight latia dolorosomente, ella la gran alicornio la princesa de la amistad, habia perdido a su mejor amigo, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, claro que los dos se mantenian en contacto, pero...

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba horrores, cada minuto de cada día, de cada noche, lo extrañaba, su amabilidad, su entera entrega hacia ella, su manera de quererla complacer en todo, él era el unico que la conocia totalmente sus manias sus histerias, sus defectos y virtudes, y no solo conocia todo eso de ella, lo aceptaba y lo amaba, pues si Spike la amaba, ahora lo sabia, tal vez no como a Rarity, pero la amaba, como a una hermana, o algo asi, en realidad la relacion que ellos compartian era una mezcla de muchas cosas, amistad, fraternidad, amor, inclusive un poco de maternidad, pero ella jamas le quizo dar un nombre, y para qué? que importaba definir lo que sentian el uno por el otro cuando se tenian, cuuando se tendrian el uno al otro toda la vida?

Pero que equivocada estaba, si hubiese sabido que lo perderia y tan pronto, habria... habria... habria echo tantas cosas, pero no, ahora lo extrañaba, ahora se daba cuenta de cuan especial era Spike, de cuan necesario era en su vida, sus atenciones, sus desayunos, su ayuda en la biblioteca, cada cosa que ella no noto hasta ahora, por Celestia, hasta extrañaba su sarcasmo.

Tuvo que contratar sirvientes y guardias, pues al parcer ambas labores los realizaba el dragón, y ella ciega jamas se dio cuenta de cuanto trabajo le dejaba en sus pequeñas garras.

Solo despues de regresar a casa con una destrozada Rarity, comenzó de verdad a notar todo lo que era Spike en su vida, ya para que?

Y ahora la prueba más contundente era esa mania tan rara que estaba tomando de llamar a cualquiera de su servidumbre Spike, eso no solo provaba que lo nesecitaba en demasia, si no que le demostraba que ella solo lo veia como un sirviente y un asistente, pues lo veia reflejado en sus empleados.

Se asqueba ella misma.

-Tu no me decias que no debia quedarme hasta noche estudiando, no, tu me acompañabas la noche entera, y cuando yo caia exausta por mi propia terquedad, no me despertabas y me mandabas a dormir, ni me cubrias con una cobija como hace Starligth, no, tu me cargabas hasta mi cama, y yo despertaba al otro dia dentro de mis sabanas, y en lugar de darte las gracias, solo me dedicaba a comenzar el día con uno de tus deliciosos desayunos, para despues dedicarme a mi, a mis estudios de nuevo, a mis amigas, a los elementos, al mapa y sus misiones, nunca a ti.-Twilight seguia llorando en silencio, es más ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que las lagrimas corrian ya por sus mejillas en dos rios salados de tristeza, solo siguió recordando y hablandose a si misma, reprochandose para ser mas francos.

-Algun dia me perdonaras?, Spike, cuantas veces no te di tu lugar? cuantas veces solo te use como un mero sirviente,? con la excusa de ser mi asistente, y tu como recompeza solo pedias que te diera el numero 1.

Ser mi asistente No 1 era lo unico que pedias, solo ese titulo, cuando tu fuiste criado por la princesa Celestia, y podrias haber sido principe, o tal vez sismpre lo fuiste, salavaste el reino de cristal dos veces y ni siquiera el titulo de Gran y honorable Spike Valiente y Glorioso que te habia dado Cadence te importaba, te bastaba ser mi asistente numero uno, y yo jamas me di cuenta de cuan importante eras para mi, te sentia tan seguro, te daba por sentado, y te perdi Spike te perdi...

Sabes siempre criticamos a Rarity por como no se daba cuenta de que tenia al más dulce dragón a sus cascos, y mirame yo no era mejor, yo que nunca tuve amigos, por mi propia misantropia, yo una asocial, que cualquiera hubiese rechazado por ser tan fria, tan distante, solo me importaba impresionar a la princesa Celestia, nada más, y tú estabas ahi, solo tu estabas ahi,

La princesa de la amistad?.

Siempre crei que me gané el titulo y el elemento gracias a las chicas, como si... como si... Yo las considere mis primeras amigas... te das cuenta Spike las concidere mis primeras amigas, como si tu no lo fueras... como si tu no fueras mi unico mi primer y mi mas grande amigo.

Y tú, solo por amistad entraste a esa competencia, donde casi de seguro moririas, y despues por esa amistad conmigo, con las chicas, con todos los ponis, te quedaste a gobernar una tierra desconocida de una raza a la cual no perteneces, y solo me pediste una cosa a cambio.

Twilihgt recordo cuando con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazados el morado dragón le acariciaba la megilla.

-Tranquila Twilight.

-Pero no tienes por que quedarte, encontrare la manera, lo juro encontrare la solución, pero no te quedes, vuelve conmigo Spike.

-El dever de un asistente es proteger a su maestra y la manera de protegerte a ti y a todos es quedandome, pero siempre podremos mandarnos cartas.

-Spike, como podria pagarte todo lo que has echo pormi, esto de ahora y todo lo demás todos estos años que tú que tú...-la alicornio no soportó mas lloró histerica.

-Solo quiero una cosa, solo prometeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Dime que siempre seré tu asistente numero uno, se que es egoista de mi parte aún cuando ahora no pueda hacer mis labores, que quiera que sigas conciderandome tu ayudante, pero no soportaria la idea de saber que alguien podria ocupar mi sitio contigo, ni siquiera un tonto búho-Spike rio triste.

-oh Spike nadie jamás podra ocupar tu sitio, y hasta hoy me e dado cuenta... tu por siempre seras el asistente numero uno de la princesa de la amistad Twilight, es un decreto real.

Spike se arodilló ante ella, y tomando la pesuña derecha besó su casco, los dragones que ahora eran basayos de aquel pequeño ser morado, quedaron impactados por tal muestra de fervor de un dragón a un poni.

La alicornio dio un profundo suspiro, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares.

Se sumergió en su caliente baño, y pensó por un momento quedarse ahi a ahogarse tal vez asi Spike volveria, regresaria a salvarla de la muerte, pero no, definitvamente la vida seguia y con ella las responsabilidades.

…

La platica de los emisarios de Manehatan, se habia alargado bastante el sol ya se filtraba espelndoroso por las ventanas, arrancando destellos de colores a la nieve que se habia acomulado en los balcones del castillo de cristal.

El primer ministro de Manehantan, Blue Wisper era un sujeto timido y debil de carácter, que hacia preguntarse a Twiligth como habia llegado a su puesto, mientras que el director de los pegasos del clima, Cyan Wind, un semental de tal vez cuarenta años, curtido por el trabajo duro a la intemperie se mostraba firme y resuelto a encontrar un arreglo al problema que ahora aquejaba su amada ciudad.

-Y como le comentaba Su alteza, los niveles de niebla en la costa de isla no son normales, em primer lugar mis muchachos y yo no los hemos echo, y claro sé que cuando la nubes se ponen pesadas hay niebla o neblina pero este no es el caso, las nubes no han bajado del cielo, las e contado yo personalmente, pero cada mañana y cada noche hay una niebla rodeando toda la ciudad, y no es una neblina normal, es espesa y oscura...

Cyan miraba a Twilight muy profundamente, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa.

-Entiendo pero por lo que escucho solo es vapor saliendo del mar, noes nada raro que eso ocurra, ademas esto que tiene que ever con la contaminacion?

-Es lo que yo digo-murmuro Wisper-no existe tal contaminación, solo son un monton de ponis asustados por un poco de niebla, que por el frio que esta haciendo es normal.-No es normal, llevo 25 años trabajando como pegaso del clima, y esa niebla es todo menos normal.

-Dejenme ver si entiendo, por lo que dice su peticion querian verme para implementar algunas de nuestras tacticas de conservacion del medio ambiente en la ciudad, pero ahora me vienen conque hay una niebla extraña?

-Diculpelo Su majestad, el director Cyan no sabe lo que dice, todas las propuestas que usted tan amablemente nos a dado seguramente nos seran de mucha ayuda, solo al final a este necio se le ocurrio sacar ese tema, que como ya dije es intracendente.

Twilight miro a los dos ponis que teniaenfrente, un pegaso, colos azul ultramarino, con la crin gris, y un unicornio de color azul tan claro que casi era blanco con la melena de azul cielo.

Los dos se parecian y al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes, en Cyan se podia sentir el temple y la fuerza que solo los ponis trabajadores y honestos como Applejack tenian, en wisper, se le veia timido y taimado, como si se hiciese pequeño a prpocito para no destacar, pero algo en su actitud no le daba buena espina a Twilight, asi que...

-Muy bien, por ahora implementar las medidas que hemos discutido, no haran ningun daño, y Celestia sabe que al ritmo que crese Manehattan, es buena idea comenzar a prevenir futuros problemas con este tema, por lo de la niebla...-en ese momento miro directamente a Cyan-le ordeno que investigue, señor Cyan, si usted dice que algo no le parece normal confiare en su palabra, yo mas que nadie sabe lo que es tener una corazonada y nada como prueba de algo malo que puede ocurrir.

Wisper se quedo sin habla, pues definitivamente no le gusto que le hiciesen caso a las chifladuras de un viejo pegaso como Cyan.

-Muy agradecido quedo, y creame no la defraudare.-el pegaso azul le sonrio mientras le dedicaba estas palabras, pero sin sonar lambiscon, como era el caso de su compañero.

…

Por fin a media tarde cuando el sol ya estaba a mas cerca del ocaso que del amanecer, Twilight se encontraba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea de uno de los grandes salones de su castillo, Starligth estaba a su lado en otro de los sillones ambas cubiertas por pesadas y abrigadoras frasadas de lana.

Starlagth estaba rindiendo su reporte sobre sus abances en el estudio de la amistad, al arecer aun le estaba costando hacer amigos en ponyville, pero con la ayuda de Trixie y de la epoca decembrina que estaba rodeando a todos como la blanca nieve que cubria el pueblo, estaba haciendo grandes progresos, bueno ambas tanto Starligth como Trixie, el dia de los corazones calidos pronto llegaria, y con ello la amabilidad de los ponis se incrementaba, todo apuntaba a que seria un apacible y hermoso invierno.

-Y tu día como estuvo maestra-pregunto curiosa la pegaso azul.

-Ya te e dicho que no me llames asi, ya es suficientemente raro que los demas se dirijana ami con titulos, para que mis amigas comienzen a hacerlo tambien.

-Lo siento... maestra-Starligth hizo enfacis en la ultima palabra, para provocar una mirada de enojo de parte de su mentora que despues se convirtio en sonrisa pues esa actitud le recordo a Spike, todo le recordaba a Spike.

-pues entre unas cosas y otras apenas y tuve tiempo de acompañarte en la comida, los embajadores tanto de las ciudades de Equestria, como de otras naciones estan pidiendo audiencias conmigo demasiado, me pregunto que estara pasando, estoy notando cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente politico transnacional.

-A que se refiere maestra?-Starliagth esta vez no lo habia dicho como broma.

-No lo sabria decir, simplemente noto que los gobernates de los paises se estan poniend extraños, mas los que estan cerca de l mar, incluso en Manehattan pasa algo con la niebla, lo raro es que el mapa no a reaccionado, para advertirnos o enviarnos a una mision, claro que despues de repararlo no sabria decir si quedo totalmete funcional.

Starligth bajo la mirada avergonzada pues si habia una responsable de que el mapa de cristal no funcionase era ella.

-Perdona Starligth no queria ofenderte, solo que me preocupa que algo este pasando y na darme cuenta...-suspiró mientras veia hacia afuera , el sol se ocultaria pronto, y la nieve comenzaria a caer aun antes de que luna comenzara su turno, ella lo esperaba ansiosa, la nieve le recordaba las noches de los corazones calidos que habia pasado junto a Spike-...Spike era muy bueno en eso de descubrir cosas, era muy suspicaz.

Starligth sonrio enigmatica, ya se estaba acostumbrado a los leves pero cada vez mas frecuentes lapsos de melancolia que invadian a su mentora, todos ocacionados por el mismo dragón.

En eso estaban las dos cuando, un ruido esrtrepitoso, las hizo literalmente satar de sus asientos, la ventana que estaba a lado de ellas habia volado en pedazos.

Y en medio de los vidrios se encontraba una pegaso gris con crin y melena rubia.

La princesa y Starligth se acercaron preocupadas a Derppy, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar, ellase levanto y con esa especial mirada, les sonrio de ua manera tierna e inocente.

-Derppy estas bien?

La pegaso, solo metio la pezuña en su alforja de cartera, y entregando un pergamino respondió.

-Claro, perdon por la ventana, yo la pagaré...

-Tranquila-en eso Starligth con un echizo restauro la rota ventanaen un triz.

-Vale, y bueno Twilight podrias firmarme esto-la yegua gris le mostro un papel-tuve que ir a la frontera de equestria por ese pergamino, no se que sea pero debe ser muy importante, para que me ayan enviado hasta aya, el jefe de correos dijo que solo podia enviarme a mi por ella.

Twilight, tomo el pergamino mientras firmaba.

Derppy quieres una taza de chocolate?-pregunto starligth.

-claro ese pergamino era mi unica entrega del dia, gracias.

Twilight estaba en silencio, mientras veia, el sello de cera que cerraba el apiro.

La cabeza de un toro con una corona, grabada en cera azul marino casi negro.

-twilight todo bien?-Starligth se escuchaba preocupada al ver el serio rostro de su princesa.

-Es el sello real de Creta.

-La ciudad laberinto?-pregunto starligth Glimmer

-Esa misma, la capital del pais de los minotauros.

-Pues abrela.

La alicornio quebró la cera y leyo el contenido de la carta, y mientras lo hacia su rostro se ponia cada vez mas palido y cuando huvo finalizado estaba ya no pasmada ni palida, el color rojo le inundaba la mejillas y una furia que pocas veces habia sentido se reflejaba en ella.

Starligth y Derppy, se quedaron estaticas, y con miedo, muy pocas veces se habian visto en eseestado a la alicornio, bueno Derppy nunca.

-que sucede?-pero cuando la unicornio acabó su pregunta Twiligth ya habia salido de la sala y a gritos envio guardias para que reunieran a sus cinco amigas, mientras ella hacia esto.

Starligth tomo y comenzo a leer el pergamino.

-Que dice?

Starligth, que igual que Twilight miraba a la nada solo atino a tartamudear.

-es.. es... una... compromiso... es una peticion... de de...-Derppy le toco u hombro para sacarla del impacto, y cuando la unicornio por fin regreso a la realidad-Es una carta de compromiso el principe Argus, quiere casarse con Twilight, y llegará mañana.

-Pues si que era importante la carta de hoy-Derppy solo sigui bebeiendo su chocolate.

…

Muy, muy lejos de ahi, en las escarpadas costas de los limites de Ardako, se encontraban tres dragones, sus figuras eran imponentes, dos de ellos en cuatro patas, el tercero de serpentina forma estaba enroscado en una roca afilada que como una daga salia de la arena, lo filoso de la piedra tallada por años de erocion, podrian cortar a cualquier creatura lo suficientemente tonta para acercarse a esas estalagmitas que adornaban la playa, pero el gran dragón de al menos treinta metros de largo se enroscaba en ella como si fuese el lugar mas comodo de la tierra.

-pronto caera la noche-hablo uno de los dragones de cuatro patas, sus escamas verde bosque que parecian de obsidiana, su vientre amarillo canario como los opalos, los picos que surgian de su cabeza amarillos tambien se veian afilados como espadas, de hocico a cola unos veinte metros.

-Si y entonces veremos si uno de ellos sale-el dragon serpiente extendio sus alas que adiferencia de las de sus compañerps que tenian cierto parecido a las de un murcielago, las suyas eran mas como las de las aves, y los pegasos, lenas de plumas azules, igual qie el pelaje que cubria todo lo largo de su cuerpo, su vientre de colos blanco, sus largos bigotes se mecian al viento, que despiadado soplaba desde el mar negro, el ultimo mar en la tierra.-por que tuvimos que venir hasta el final del mundo aver como el agua choca contra esta estupida playa, solo para ver a esas ballenas unicornio morir.

El ultimo dragón, rojo escarlata y con el vientre y las puas anaranjadas, era el mas pequeño con solo diez metros de estatura, pero aun asi lucia igual o mas fiero que sus amigos. Extendio sus alas que aunque imponentes se veian con agujeros en las membranas, lo cual no parecia causarle ni dolor o incomodidad alguna, y girandose encaro al dragon del cielo que habia hablado.

-Mira serpiente, o deveria llamarte gusano?, esas ballenas unicornio se llaman cachalotes gigantes, son unos de los depredadores mas grandes en el mar negro, y a diferencia de las ballenas de los mare tranquilos del resto del mundo, estos no son mamiferos, lo cual quiere decir que no respiran fuera del agua, aun asi estas creaturas deciden por si mismas salir y encayar en la playa a morir, los pocos dragones que han visto esto hicieron bien en decircelo al Lord... el cree que estan huyendo de algo.

-Y eso que, son animales estupidos, todos los animales son estupidos, por eso los comemos no?

-Calla Alef- el dragón verde habló.-por eso odio trabajar con los dragones del cielo, se creen demasiado superiores solo por que saven volar un poco mejor que la mayoria.

-Kurr, no me diras que de verdad crees que esto es una mision importante no?-Alef seguia con esa actitud apatica al trabajo que estaban haciendo.

-Yo no creo nada, solo obedesco ordenes, y deverias hacer tu lo mismo.

-Odio obedecer ordenes de ese bebé...-El dragon no acabó la frase cuando las puas anaranjadas de una cola lo abofetaron tan fuerte que de no ser por que el dragon estaba enredado en la roca lo hubiese tirado.

-No vuelvas a referirte asi al Lor Dragón-El dragón escarlata miraba furioso a al azul, Alef lo miro enojado y sorprendido pocos eran los dragones de su tamaño y edad que se metian con él, y ahora este pequeño que no alcanzaba ni los diez metros le habia golpeado, casi se abalanza sobre él pero tanto la mirada sin miedo alguno y llena de furia del pequeño dragón como la magia de una orden dada por el Lord Dragón lo frenaron.

-Tranquilos ambos, ya se acerca algo.-Kurr señalo a las enormes olas que con furia golpeaban la arena.

Al principió no sabian que estaban viendo, pero despues comprendieron que lo que salia del masr era agua y espuma roja, que arrastraba pedazos de carne, y tras ella un cachalote de al menos treinta metros, incluso un dragon tendria prblemas ante tal bestia, claro si es que esas cosas pudiesen salir del mar.

El animal se arrastro hasta la playa como si una foca fuera dejado a su paso un camino de sangr que la salada agua trataba de borrar.

Los dragones miraron impactados la fuerza de voluntad de la enorme ballena, pues cuando lllegó al limite de sus fuerzas, y a la mitad de la playa, lo vieron, casi la mitad tracera de la enorme creatura no estaba, habia sido arrancada.

Los tres reptiles se acercaron muy lentamente, Alef incluso comenzó a flotar listo para cualquier cosa.

Cuando por fin estuviero cerca de la enorme creatura, horrorizados lo notaron.

-Pues tu amado Lord Dragón tenia razon-Kurr gruñó.

-Eso es lo que creo que es?-Alef miraba impactado el cuerpo mutilado del cachalote.

-Si lo que parece es que un gigante le arranco de una mordida la cola a esta cosa como si fuera una sardina, si eso es exacto lo que estas viendo.-Garble miraba la escena, despues miro el fiero mar negro, las aguas prohibidas lo llamban algunos.

"Asi que tenias razón Spike, estaban huyendo de algo, pero de que?"


End file.
